


万圣节

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 万圣节补档+群活动吸血鬼芝X狼人光副CP美丽喵出没(再一次的搞笑担当有OOC有车PS:不太会写一夜情+一见钟情的场面，这次练习一下PPS:因为时间快到了，所以结尾比较沙雕(。





	万圣节

“我不想穿这个蠢得要命的玩意儿。”暴躁的精灵不情愿地将夸张的斗篷穿在身上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着抱怨道。  
“如果不是因为你们两个经常性地破坏设施，让我倒贴给人家补偿金，我为什么要抓你们去干这种活！”小不点一样的女孩叉着腰，气势完全不逊色于成年男子“看看你们今年，十次任务八次都会破坏委托人的建筑或者什么设施！再不想想办法我们协会今年一毛钱工资都发不出来！”

“妖怪事务所”，这个隐藏在繁华都市里的神秘小店，集结了各种神秘种族的生物。他们平时伪装成普通人类的样子，偶尔接受委托，去帮助客人完成一些一般人类做不到的复杂工作来换取报酬。眼下正在训斥高大精灵的小矮个，就是这家事务所的老板。而被训斥的人，则是事务所最大的麻烦精，兼暴力破坏王，埃斯蒂尼安。  
哦对了，他还有个同伙，是来自狼人族的光。  
“好了塔塔露，埃斯蒂尼安他也不是…”帮埃斯蒂尼安整理斗篷的男人扭头好声好气地安抚她。  
“艾默里克！不要总是给你男朋友找借口！你看看上次你爸爸委托的事情，他照样把屋顶捅了个大窟窿！至今你爸工作的屋子还漏风漏雨，我前两天刚掏了补偿金给他！”  
塔塔露越说越生气，干脆站到了桌子上俯视两个男人  
“今天说什么都不好用，我朋友委托给我的这份高薪的任务，他们两个必须完成它并且拿到报酬来弥补今年的亏损！等下，光又去哪儿了？”

“我在换衣服…塔塔露你确定，你给我的衣服没问题吗…？”  
试衣间里钻出来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，棕色的狼耳在他头上不安地动了动。塔塔露看着一脸无辜的光，想要摸耳朵的手攥了攥拳，硬生生地止住了。  
塔塔露从桌子上下来，摆出一副天真可爱的表情仰头看着光，笑眯眯地说“当然没问题啦。”  
狼人打了个哆嗦，和精灵交换了一个同病相怜的目光。

就这样，在万圣节的夜幕拉开时，暴力精灵和怪力狼人的‘工作’便开始了。  
“让我们用真实身份假扮精灵和狼人在酒吧里去哄骗小姑娘，塔塔露是真的闲得慌。”精灵坐在高脚凳上，摆了一个沉默而又高冷的姿势任别人拍照，自己有空偷懒用意念和乖乖与客人互动的狼人抱怨着。“不就是弄坏了几面墙，至于说的这么严重？”  
和几个装扮成女巫的少女合完照并逃脱了她们要摸耳朵摸尾巴的魔爪，光疲惫地趴在吧台的角落里。他听见埃斯蒂尼安的抱怨，想起了他破碎冲撞坏的无数个屋顶，又想了想被自己锯爆的机械巨兵，最后想到了塔塔露给他看的他们俩的欠费账单，无力吐槽地摇了摇头。  
“任命吧，塔塔露真动起手来能吓死你。”光毛茸茸的爪子揉了揉脸，开始给埃斯蒂尼安讲述上次去讨伐郊区魔物时塔塔露带着会喷洒毒液的怪物往自己怀里跳的坑队友经历。  
“十二神在上，塔塔露战斗力不高，但是坑队友的能力绝对第一。”光看见老板向自己招手，伸了个懒腰拍拍一脸震惊的精灵的肩膀。“小心真把她惹毛了，哪天她和你出任务的时候在你背后坑你一把。”

“阿嚏——！”塔塔露打了个喷嚏，在一份妖怪界某牛郎店的委托书上打了个勾，“虽然人界的万圣节活动委托价格很高，但是还是本界的牛郎店出价的双精订单更让我心动哦嚯嚯嚯——”

 

“送完这一份酒，今天的工作就结束了吗？”  
“没错，有顾客指明让你去送一下酒水，给的小费非常丰厚呢~”戴着眼镜的猫耳老板抽了口烟，将烟管中的烟灰轻轻嗑出， “今天晚上客人们出手阔绰到出乎意料，让你们来工作真是一个绝佳的选择。”  
她看了看大堂里被一堆姑娘们围绕着的精灵，又看了看站在她面前略带呆萌的狼人，露出了一个神秘的微笑。  
“如果客人要求你在那里呆一会，合照或者聊聊天什么的要求，记得答应哦~”猫耳娘扶扶眼镜，回想到那位客人的要求和小费，高兴地晃了晃她的两条猫尾巴。

 

芝诺斯是闻着一种非常有趣的味道踏入这家酒吧的。  
他知道很多非人种族的生物会趁着今天人界“群魔乱舞”出来溜达，却没想到走在半路上就突然闻到了一种十分诱人的香气。  
不是甜腻的香也不是十分烈性的味道，反而是一种…用阳光烘焙过的芝士蛋糕的香气？虽然他讨厌阳光，但是宫里那个神经质的发明师却发明了一种用阳光热度制作点心的奇怪机器，他在沉睡前曾尝过一次，蓬松而又软乎的口感，还有淡淡的甜味，正是他现在闻到的。他四下观察了一下，找到了这种香气的来源。  
一个在吧台角落里撅着屁股发呆的狼人。  
芝诺斯站在阴影里打量着他，支棱着时不时抖动一下的耳朵和那条蓬松的大尾巴证实着他是一只真的狼人而非假扮。假的爪子和脚垫祛除了狼人凶神恶煞的气质，显得毛绒绒的，不难想象化作本体的时候有多可爱。毛茸茸的大尾巴下面好像是…？芝诺斯回想了一下自己曾经看过介绍狼人的书籍，好像只有女性狼人才会穿这种短裙？  
血族看着那只狼人抿着唇瓣，时不时低头看看自己衣服，用尾巴遮好短裙的动作，无声的笑了出来。  
饿了好几百年，狼人的味道也还没有尝过，今天正好可以试一下。  
“Waiter，给我开一间包厢。”

“客人您好，这是您点的…酒。”  
和他预想中的不太一样，光以为包厢里会是出来聚会的一群人，没想到只有一个高大的男人坐在里面。男人孤零零地坐在昏暗的灯光下，墙上的屏幕里随意的播放着MV音乐，光犹豫了一下走了进去。  
“麻烦关一下门。”  
狼人听话的将外面的噪音和室内隔绝开来，良好的隔音设备马上见效，屋子里空荡地回响着音乐。男人安静地注视了他一会，突然笑了。  
“怕什么，把酒放过来吧。”  
光心里边嘀咕着怎么会有一个人在万圣节跑出来喝酒的，边把酒和酒杯放到了桌上。  
“您还需要什么服务吗？”他抬头看了一眼男人，想到老板说的话，顺口问了一句。  
“你们这里…还提供…服务？”芝诺斯挑眉，他上下打量了一下光，脸上一副很惊讶的样子。  
“不是！我的，我的意思是…”看着眼前的男人会错了意，光慌张地摆手解释“就是今天是万圣节啊，我们可以提供拍照啊什么之类的活动…”  
芝诺斯咳了一声，看着脸腾一下就红了的小狼人，拍拍沙发“开玩笑，过来坐，陪我说几句话而已。”  
光呼了一口气，坐在离男人五十多公分外的地方，手里还捏着餐盘不知道该干点什么。他看着男人倒酒时的侧脸，壁灯的光洒在他的脸上，柔和了棱角。光闻到了一股淡淡的木质香气，还有一点香根草的甜香，他捧着酒杯，出神地盯着男人看了起来。  
这个男人，看起来好好看啊…

 

“就这样，乖一点…”低沉的而又沙哑的嗓音在耳边萦绕着，魅惑着迷茫间的生灵。狼人喘息着，潮热的呼吸喷洒在近在咫尺的墙壁深色花纹上，他感到颈间有什么湿软的东西在滑动，薄薄的唇瓣划过喉结，留下看不清的水渍。身体里有一种不属于自己的东西在抽送着，麻木的舒适感令他的思维混乱不堪，却清晰地听到混合着脖颈间的濡湿声音咕啾咕啾的在早已经安静下来的昏暗包间里回响着。  
男人的舌划过耳际，舔过湿漉漉的绒毛，张嘴咬住了他那颤个不停的耳朵轻轻摩挲着。光忍不住颤抖地叫出声音，敏感的位置被轻微粗暴的对待，他却只感觉到了快感的电流一道道地刺中自己心脏。  
“乖孩子，接下来会痛很多，但是坚持住了就会有奖励哦。”  
男人在他的脖颈间嗅着，不断用鼻尖蹭着他敏感的位置。狼人被他紧箍在这小小的一方天地间，有些恐惧地不断向前靠向墙壁，直到什么尖锐的东西在他的血管上狠狠刺下。  
“嗷呜——！！！”血族的迷惑能力在狼人的身上突然消失了，不过这突然暴涨的力气完全在血族的意料之中，他加大了按住狼人手臂的力度，牙齿慢慢刺入颈间的血管，那种令他心驰神往的香气立刻弥漫在了屋子里。血族深深地嗅了一口气，将牙齿全部刺入的同时微微弯腰，随后向上方的某个位置一顶——  
“呜！呜…停…！”撑坏了手套的狼爪在墙上狠狠地抠出一道道痕迹，双目赤红的狼人突然狼狈地哀嚎起来。他试图扭动身体想要摆脱跪在地上的困境，却无奈双臂被禁锢；他想向后退，却触碰到了男人冰冷的身体；向前，是硬邦邦的墙壁。光呜咽着，像一条受伤的狼，在血族的怀中挣扎着，血在动作中顺着男人咬合的部位流下，滑向了他光裸的脊背。  
“不要动，你一动，这里就绞地特别的紧…”芝诺斯微微咬牙，将埋在里面的性器微微抽动了几下，已经被他摸索透的敏感点被他狡猾地蹭来蹭去，光哽咽着喘息着，兽性带来的原始性欲望令他无法不注意身体的状况，他哀鸣着求饶，芝诺斯却紧紧是不断舔舐着他流在后背的鲜血。  
“等…呜…等下…那，那里！”光努力地扭头看向后面，男人注视着他那因为狂暴而赤红的双目，带着一丝丝笑意用力亲了上去。  
光不断地躲避着，血族却用一只手擒住了他的双臂，另一只手摸向了他的腹部，那根本来就过于硕大的性器，再加上奇特的姿势，血族的手指在狼人的腹上摸到了一块凸起。  
“怎么样，像不像你们狼人怀孕的雌性，这里撑得满到溢出来呢。”媲美恶魔的温柔话语在他的耳际萦绕，芝诺斯修长的手指在他的腹上打着圈圈，他亲吻着他的脸颊，开口不断地诱惑着“是不是很喜欢？是不是很舒服？将一切交给我，说出你的恳求，成为我的所有物吧。”  
“不…”狼人的性器颤抖着，不断渗出滴入地毯的性液。他嘴上紧紧地咬牙不肯开口，他感受不到唇上的温度，感受不到男人真正的情热。可身体却沉迷于兽性的诱惑，蓬松的尾巴紧紧卷住男人的腰际，沾满了性液的尾根不断蹭着芝诺斯的腹部，将男人的那个地方弄得湿漉漉的。  
“真是…狼人族固的古板的坚持呢。”芝诺斯叹了口气，捏着光的下巴转过了侧脸，启唇撕咬着他颤抖的唇瓣，他感觉到从微微张开的唇缝间有一条舌头在偷偷试探地和他接触，便也不再犹豫，钻进他的口中勾着那条舌挑弄着。他几乎没有动过情，但是今天晚上，这个可口的狼人，却给独身了几百年的血族太子一种难以言喻的感觉。他想占有他，想要破坏他，想要将他关在笼子里永远只能看到自己。  
他不清楚这是不是爱，但是他可以肯定的是，他只会选择他，而他，也只能选择自己。他愿意将自己无尽的生命与这个小狼人分享，前提是他能够乖乖的，眼睛里永远只有他自己。  
芝诺斯的吻变得凶狠了起来，他撕咬着狼人的唇瓣，吮着从唇上滚出的血珠。他的舌近乎不讲理地顶弄着光的上颌，搔痒的快感快要将狼人逼疯，直到他捶着男人的胸口，唇瓣红肿的分开。

“名字…”光呼噜呼噜地喘着气，赤红的眸子烧的更加欲烈，太阳般金色的光芒在他的瞳间闪过，奏响了解放天性的号角。“先告诉我…你的名字…”  
“芝诺斯。”血族舔吻着他的唇角，一手扣着他的腰，尽力贴向墙面，托举着突然站了起来。  
“呜——芝…芝诺斯…痛…太深…”他吃痛地嚎叫了出来，挤压着墙面的囊袋突跳着颤抖，让狼人猝不及防地射了出来“你怎么…呜…怎么这么大…”  
黏腻的白浊挂在他的胸膛，后穴紧紧咬死横冲直撞的性器，芝诺斯听着这种另类的夸赞，闷哼着咬住光的脖颈，将浓稠的精液射到了狼人的最里面。  
“你看，不插到最里面，这些东西就能让你看起来像是在怀孕。”  
“啰嗦…血族不会一次就结束了吧…我还没啊！”狼人吃力喘息着接受着射入，接受到快感注入后的狼人大脑中，情潮淹没了最后一抹孤岛，他软下了爪子蜷缩在胸口，开始渴求着更多的爱意。  
“结束？你想的太天真了。”芝诺斯这么说着，却抽出了自己的性器，精液从尚未闭合的穴里涌出，淅淅沥沥地落在地毯上。  
血族赤裸着身体走向吧台，依旧坚挺的性器随着走动一颤一颤地在他眼前晃过。他将冰酒用的冰桶里的红酒拎了出来。  
光不太懂他的做法，想要问什么的时候芝诺斯已经将他往吧台一拉，摁在了冰凉的黑色大理石桌面上，冰冷的石头刺激的乳尖迅速挺立，灼热的皮肤触碰到台面却燃烧的更加强烈。  
“你要做…嘶——！不要！你放的…！”他还没有从这种别扭的姿势里缓过来，冰凉冷硬的东西被强迫性地塞了进来。狼人的兽爪被刺激地再一次地伸出来，在桌子上划下了一道道白色的划痕。  
芝诺斯眯着眼睛，看着一块又一块的冰块被他的指尖送入那个湿软的后穴，痛苦的小狼狗被自己按在桌上无力地挣扎着，下身再一次地挺立了起来。  
冰块混合着尚未完全流淌而出的性液，在湿热的甬道里前行，棱角刮过敏感点直入更深的地方。而那根粗大的肉棒，则又退出来了几分，用硕大的顶端磨蹭着身下人的敏感处。  
狼人呜呜地呻吟，尾巴大力地甩动着。男人舔了舔唇角的血，俯身在他的背上亲吻，留下一个又一个青紫的痕迹，扶着他的后腰缓慢动着，引得光忍不住想要直起身子。  
“里面…里面还有东西！拿啊…拿出去你再…”光恳求地呻吟，冰块被性器顶得愈发深入，让他感到一阵阵的恐惧。“不要…要顶到肚子里去了唔啊啊——”  
在这一瞬间，光的恐惧甚至微妙的超越了快感，他幻想着那些冰凉的方块，不断地深入，顶到自己的内脏里。他害怕着，忍不住轻轻地哀鸣，原本挺立起来地性器软了下来。整个人在黑色的桌面上颤巍巍的发抖。  
芝诺斯本想继续教育他的新宠物，却看到可怜的小狼狗眼角渗出的泪水，心里没来由地有些发软。他一手安慰性地轻抚着他的脊梁，手指划过轻轻捏着他的后脖颈；另一手从尾根向上抚摸揉搓着他蓬松的尾巴，开口的语气是从未有过的温和。  
“自己试一试，可以排出来的。慢慢地用力，退到这里来我就帮你拿出来。”  
光感觉到了男人周身气氛的变化，恶趣味的语气平息，如同冰块渐渐融化般，浸润在无边的黑夜里，将自己拥抱，笼罩得严严实实。所以他试探着，选择相信这令他迷恋的温柔。  
赤裸的狼人趴伏在桌上，脚尖颤颤着踮起，圆润的臀翘高，昏暗的灯下血族超常的视力可以清晰地看到他的大腿和臀上的肌肉纹理在慢慢绷紧。芝诺斯爱抚般地摩擦他的尾根，狼人满面红潮地仰着头闷哼，尾尖勾着弯缠在男人的手臂上，仿佛在向他撒娇般地磨蹭着。  
芝诺斯将性器退到穴口，他感受到一股微凉的水渍堵在了里面。此时的光已经用尽了全身的力气去做出‘排泄’的动作，而他也发现了冰块因为火热的内壁早已经渐渐融化为水。羞耻和渴求两种截然不同的情感灼烧着他，他侧着头，趴在桌台上，用湿漉漉的眼睛努力地注视着身后的男人。

血族安静地看着他的动作，突然笑了出来。他俯下身，从止住了血的脖颈一路吻到嘴唇，狼人安静地仰头，闭上眼睛和他亲吻。  
“芝诺斯…快…”此刻的狼人温顺的像一条大型犬，乖巧地伏在男人身下。他张口呼唤他，呼唤热烈的欲望，呼唤怦然的心动。  
唇瓣摩挲间的柔和令空气安静仿佛安静了下来，光感到全身的血液在无声地沸腾，心跳的声音渐渐强烈。天性令他沉溺，感知令他清醒。  
他的肉体在呼唤，契合他的身体近在咫尺；他的灵魂在颤抖，呼唤他的宿命触手可及。

“灌满我，填满我，我愿意成为你的所有。”  
“如你所愿。”芝诺斯安静地亲吻着他，在他的耳边轻轻说。

 

“我们这么溜出来可以吗？”白发的精灵躲在酒吧的后街上，‘逃命’途中紧紧抓着对方的手也忘记松开。  
“没事，老板完全没有发现我们。”黑发的精灵盯着两人握在一起的手看了很久，回想着刚才在花了一大笔钱后和猫又老板的对话。 

[“您最好不要上去，哪怕您是精灵族的未来掌权者。”  
“楼上是谁？”  
“血族的…”  
“他？！他怎么从血族领地里出来了？”  
“谁知道呢，大概是太子也到了谈恋爱的年纪了吧。”  
“…好吧，我先带那个人走，如果光出了什么事，狼人族也不会善罢甘休的。”]

“等下，光呢？？？他刚才去送酒，一直都没有回来！我们要不要翻墙回去找他？”白发的精灵突然站住了脚步，作势要往回走。  
黑发精灵听到这话，吓得捂着他的嘴，使出了吃奶的劲拉住了跃跃欲试的他，带着人快速的离开了后巷。

哈罗妮在上，要是埃斯蒂尼安真上去了，估计明天血族就要和精灵族打起来了。  
艾默里克叹了口气，心里默默地祈祷了一下光，又有些痛苦地摸了摸口袋，将迟钝的爱人拖回事务所去了。

 

 

END.


End file.
